Dragon Quest Builders 2: Sparring
by Itsameee
Summary: From building to sparring to other things. Gender-neutral builder.


"Oh, Malroth." The builder hummed his name, chin resting on the palm of a hand. Daydreams danced in Itsameee's eyes as they watched their protector pummel monsters to a pulp. It was easy to get distracted from building when Malroth was around, especially when he was doing what he does best. And let's be honest, he looks damn good when he's doing what he does best. It starts as a brief glance, only to get caught on that oh-so-attractive muscular body. Watching what sheer strength Malroth uses to destroy an enemy is absolutely heat evoking, and knowing it's to protect makes it all the hotter. Then there's the serious expression on his face or the wild flowing hair, or maybe the deep red eyes claim the builder's attention next. Perhaps the fierce attitude while in battle provokes further thoughts. And then all too soon it's over. He finishes off the last of them and collects any helpful materials and goes back to looking out or doing what he had been before. In this case, however, Malroth happened to catch the builder before they could return to work and pretend they hadn't been ogling at him.

Though Itsameee knew it was futile denying it, they decided they would at the very least try. The door opened and a smug Malroth entered, a large spiked black hammer hanging over his shoulder. "Were you watching me?"

"No." Itsameee denied it to swiftly.

"You were watching me weren't you?" Malroth chuckled. "Look, if you wanted fighting tips all you had to do was ask. You don't need to watch me creepily from the window."

Itsameee's cheeks burned, they hadn't thought about how it might look. "I don't need fighting tips." They spoke defensively.

"Then why were you staring?"

Oh no. We aren't going there. "Well," Itsameee backpedaled, not wanting to explain to him the real reason. "Okay, fine. Maybe I was trying to learn something from watching you. But it's fine. I think I learned enough from that little fight."

"Come on Itsameee. Don't back down on me now. How about a little sparring and I'll teach you a few moves?"

"No really, it's fine."

"Mmm-no. Let's do this!"

"Right here? We'll mess up my work!"

"Really?" Malroth cocked a brow, looking at the mostly empty room. "I don't imagine we'll be going through any walls...yet."

Malroth stepped to the builder, grabbing their wrists and pulling them to the center of the room. He flashed a devious smile. "Hit me."

Itsameee threw a punch that was easily batted away.

"Come on. If we're going to do this you need to actually try."

Itsameee sighed and threw a hard punch. This was also easily batted away.

"Try harder." Malroth encouraged.

Itsameee observed his form, looking for a weak spot, settled on aiming for his bare stomach. Another punch pushed aside. Another and another easily avoided.

"Are you even trying?" Malroth teased.

Itsameee was getting annoyed. This time they aimed a hard punch at his face. Smack. Itsameee's fist connected with Malroth's gloved hand, which then closed on the hand, twisted the arm and sent the builder twirling around to face away. Malroth pulled the builder close to him and spoke in his ear.

"Poor choice. I told you, you could just leave all the fighting to me. You are a builder, and I am a fighter."

"Fat chance." Itsameee, though not in the optimal position, went for a kick while he was distracted.

Apparently he was not distracted enough, Malroth stepped away from the kick and caught the foot. He chuckled as he swept the other foot out from under the builder and lowered them to the floor. He kept the foot and arm behind the builders back, pressing their limbs into their body to keep them still. "I don't think this is working in your favor."

"Maybe it is" The builder challenged.

"So this is what you wanted? To be close to me? Pinned to the floor?" Malroth grinned.

"Maybe it is! What are you gonna do about it?"

"What do you want me to do about it." Malroth let out a soft hot breath over Itsameee's ear, then traced it with his sharp teeth. He released the builder's arm and foot, letting them fall to the ground. Itsameee did not move, just waited patiently as Malroth's hot breath and teeth drifted to their neck. Cheeks burning, a shiver went down their spine and a flirtatious spark ignited within them. "Do you want me to move closer?" Malroth slipped a hand under the builder's hips and lifted them to his. Itsameee's heart fluttered as his hand pulled them closer, then ran down their thigh, came back up, and ran over their side. Malroth tossed aside the builder's bag, then ran his hands over the builder's back and hips. Itsameee sighed, anticipation growing with every touch. "You don't seem too interested is sparing. I'm starting to think you were watching me for other reasons."

"You don't sound too disappointed about that." Itsameee resigned themselves to letting Malroth know.

"I'm not."

Itsameee's heart rate seemed to increase, a flutter in their stomach. "Then show me."

Malroth wasted no time. Swiftly he removed Itsameee's clothes, pulling the top over their head and pulling the bottoms down and off their legs. He tossed the fabric aside along with his own gloves and jacket and looked down at the arched back of the builder. Malroth returned to massaging the builder's back and hips, enjoying the soft smooth skin under his fingertips.

Itsameee loved the touch of his hands rubbing against their skin. The friction left a trail of warmth that spread a yearning feeling over their body.

Malroth leaned over Itsameee, breathed in the crook of their neck, nustled it, then began to lightly brush his sharp teeth along the skin, nibbling just a little as he moved. One of his hands brushed over the builder's shoulder, then down their side to their hip. Slowly Malroth's lips went down Itsameee's spine and stopped at the base. Malroth slid both his hands down the builder's thighs, massaging up and down. He brought them up over the builder's ass and began to knead their cheeks. He enjoyed small noises Itsameee made as they enjoyed the skin on skin contact. Malroth lowered his face and began sucking lightly and sliding his tongue over skin as he massaged. He made sure to cover every inch of each cheek with kisses, licks, or little hickeys. Malroth put his thumbs at the base of Itsameee's spine and massaged.

The sensation spread out from his touch and made Itsameee hunger for more. The yearning feeling growing stronger with every caress, with every circling thumb motion, with every changing pressure.

Malroth started his way down, massaging on either side of the crevis. On his way back he slid his thumbs further between cheeks and massaged up, then did the same thing on his way down again. Hands massaging their way up again, Malroth spread the cheeks a little further and began circling his tongue over the skin.

Hot breaths danced over wet lines he had drawn between their ass cheeks.

Itsameee couldn't help but be a mix of nerves and excitement. This was unexplored territory and the further it went the more nerve-wracking and pleasurable it became.

Malroth felt Itsameee's body slightly flinch as he flicked his tongue over their anus. He continued flicking his tongue over it, up and down, side to side, until the flinching died down. Itsameee's body more relaxed, he circled his tongue around the opening, letting hot breaths tease them.

The sensations added to the heat growing inside them. Itsameee felt their need for more building with each movement, with each swirl of his tongue. Suddenly, Itsameee panicked a little at lack of touch, which then turned to a small shiver as something wet was being dripped over their ass and between their ass cheeks. "What is that?" Itsameee closed their eyes, enjoying the moment as Malroth massaged the liquid over their body and between cheeks. Itsameee felt their cheeks spread followed by a wet finger that seemed to thoroughly massage a goo into their opening. Itsameee bit their lip, enjoying his fingers massaging their entrance.

"Blue goo." Malroth spoke quietly as he did his best to work the goo further into Itsameee's ass.

"Blue goo?" They were surprised. "You're putting monster goop inside me?"

"Yes. And I'm about to put something else inside you."

Itsameee's cheeks burned at the thought.

Malroth undid his belt, tossing it aside, and dropped his bottoms. He was already erect, which made covering his cock in goo all the easier. He leaned over, pressing his wet dick between their cheeks, and rocked his hips so that it slid up and down over Itsameee's opening.

Itsameee couldn't help but love the feeling of his hot slick cock against their skin. They felt a hand move from their hip to their stomach, then down to their genitals. His fingers teased the builder, playing with their other parts. Pressure varying and fingers slickly gliding added to their pleasure. Between the soft teasing massage and the feeling of his dick sliding between their ass cheeks and over their opening, they couldn't help but let out a whine and some quiet moans. The sounds only excited Malroth further. The strokes of his fingers became rougher and the speed at which he rocked his hips quickened. "Fuck me." Itsameee begged.

Malroth loved the sound of them begging. He released Itsameee, spread their cheeks, placing two fingers in their opening, then spreading. His other hand filled the small hole with more goo. He massaged the goo further inside and repeated, massaging it further in with every added glop of goo, until their hole was absolutely dripping wet inside and out. He bounced the head of his cock on the opening, slid it back and forth, then returned to bouncing it, sending excited sparks through both of them.

"Please." Itsameee begged again.

The begging made the fire inside Malroth burn even hotter. He was done playing. After a quick movement, lathering himself further, he returned his hands to their cheeks, spreading them, lined his head up with their opening and gently pressed.

Itsameee gasped as his cock stretched their opening. It massaged as it entered a small ways and exited. With every few slides in it went a little further. The sensation was unlike any other and both were absolutely lost in the moment. Eventually working his way all the way in, he spent a moment working it, building Itsameee's comfortability. When he felt he had done enough, Itsameee's moans starting to settle, he pulled himself out, covered his cock with another thick layer of goo and slammed it in. Itsameee gasped in pleasure. Every thrust grew in intensity and pleasure.

From this angle, Malroth could comfortably watch his cock sliding in and out of the builder as he listened to their moans of pleasure. The bouncing of their cheeks against him added to the view. He gave their ass a good slap, then gripped it, massaging it as he yanked their hips back. The sighs and moans escaping Itsameee's lips only fueled Malroth's fire, building his intensity and in return building Itsameee's.

Some shouting brought them out of their shared trance and made them aware monsters were attacking, at yet another inconvenient time. The clanking of swords and voices calling out for Malroth and Itsameee could be heard.

"Malroth." Itsameee breathed. They knew they needed to help but felt disappointed to be interrupted at such a time.

"I'm not going anywhere until I've filled you with my own monster goo."

Itsameee's cheeks burned. "Promise?"

"Promise." Malroth pulled out, flipped Itsameee around on their back, and inserted himself back into them. Malroth observed the builders messy hair, the flushed cheeks. His eyes traveled down their sexy curves and back up. He brought his lips down to theirs and kissed gently. A flick of his tongue excited the builder, he felt their tongue rub against his in between their meeting lips. Pulling apart, his eyes met theirs. Malroth sighed deeply. He loved the view. Itsameee's eyes were enchanting. He knew this was it. He reached down, maintaining eye contact, playing with Itsameee while thrusting intensely. It wasn't long before all his senses overwhelmed him, incidentally, the sound of the door swinging open could be heard as he began releasing. Itsameee, in turn, began quaking below him. Their moans falling on shocked ears. Time stood still as Malroth and Itsameee maintained their position and took in breaths of fresh air. The room stopped spinning and slowly their gaze turned to the door.

"Can I help you?" Malroth's annoyance was clear.

The words fell deafly on a stammering Lulu with rosy cheeks and shocked eyes. "N-no!"

"Then maybe leave."

And with that Lulu huffed, twirled around, and was out with a slam of the door. Her angry shouting could be heard fading.


End file.
